1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle control system and a vehicle control method.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an existing collision mitigation system. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-45984 (JP 2012-45984 A) describes a technique of a collision mitigation system including hazard prediction determination means 48 and forced steering means 50. The hazard prediction determination means 48 of JP 2012-45984 A) determines whether a host vehicle is in a hazard prediction state where the following situation is predicted as a result of a collision of another vehicle with the host vehicle. The situation is that the host vehicle enters from a driving lane of the host vehicle toward an oncoming lane, a lane adjacent to the driving lane or a sidewalk in contradiction to driver's intention. When the hazard prediction determination means 48 determines that the host vehicle is in the hazard prediction state, the forced steering means 50 forcibly changes the direction of steered wheels of the host vehicle to a direction parallel to a direction in which the driving lane extends.
There is still room for consideration in mitigating damage after a collision with another vehicle. For example, in the case of an intersection collision, there is a possibility that the host vehicle is pushed out by the energy of the collision and moves toward a surrounding pedestrian, or the like. When there is a target, such as a pedestrian, around the host vehicle, it is preferable not to cause damage to the pedestrian, or the like.
At the time of a collision of another vehicle with the host vehicle, when there is a target other than the other vehicle around the host vehicle, it is desired to suppress damage to the target.